Today I Died
by FallingR34lly
Summary: Implied SasuNaru. AU. Have you ever cried in school? Sasuke is. No actual Character Death. Explanation inside. PLEASE READ. Not even for my writing, but for the point of this one shot. Swearing. Mention of drugs and alchohal. PLEASE READ.


I own nothing!

My school did this, two of my friends had presentations. I sobbed so hard. People I didn't even know were crying. My friends who never cry were sobbing. My friend Kit, hard as a rock, sometimes to the point of being cold (love you kit) was crying on my shoulder. And I on hers.

This really happened. My best friend, and the person I was dating were both part of SADD and I cry every time I think about it. Please don't flame this. I mostly wrote this to get all your feedback on my writing, but also I want you to think about if your friends died, even make tapes like they did.

Cherish your friends and loved ones.

Warnings: implied sasunaru, swearing, emo-ness.

--

I was sitting in the school auditorium when it happened. I was sitting in the middle of the auditorium, no special seat. My only other friend besides by dumbass of a boyfriend was sitting next to me. Gaara was a very emo boy, yet totally unemotional. Well, any nice emotion. He lived in ISS for beating the shit out of everyone and always was very honest. Most of the time too honest. We were waiting for the Students Against Drunk Driving assembly to begin.

About 16 students, including my dumbass boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki, had been walking around all day in black, faces painted white, not talking to anyone or making eye contact. They were 'dead'. Every 15 minutes a siren would ring and one more would disappear for the day. We knew they were going to go, most people were making jokes about it…I thought it was kind of stupid.

Up on stage were 16 photos sitting on chairs. Everyone got quiet and a voice came over the loud speaker. The first photo was of Naruto, and the voice belonged to him as well…

"Hey. I died last night. Kind of funny huh." His laugh came over the speaker and a photo of him in his football jersey came across the screen. "I was drunk. As usual. But this time I did something really stupid. I drove. I can barely drive as it is." A photo appeared of him sitting on a intertube in a kiddy pool. "Well, don't have to worry about that anymore. That, or graduating. I was so worried about that."

The photo changed again to one of him, Gaara, and I sitting in Burger King. He had just burned his mouth with cheesy tots. We had our first kiss that night. "There are a lot of things I wanna tell you guys, and would have gotten around to telling you eventually. I just thought I had more time, ya know?" And there was him, in nothing but boxers with a paper bag over his head and a cape tied around his neck. He was boxer man for Halloween. It was out of some manga he read…I can remember the name…

"Gaara. You were always such a good friend to me. You did try to burn me with your hair straightener once or twice, but whatever. You said sorry. Well, you didn't say it…but I knew you were." I looked over to Gaara. He was looking down. The next picture was of him as his other friends that I didn't like. Sakura and Ino. They were at the beach. "Sakura and Ino. Where do I begin. I am sorry I missed Halloween Sakura. Your parties are always so much fun. I remember waking up in your tent, covered in candy corn and star wars action figures. I thought it was raining, but no. it was you. Pelting golf balls at the tent. Oh Ino. I will always bear the scars of your…love." The next photo was of Naruto, making a stupid face.

"Sasuke. Where do I begin. I will start at the beginning. You know, when I punched you in the face. Such a great way to meet." I remember the next photo. It was a the mall. We were shopping for a decent shirt for him to wear to Christmas at my house. Later on we were chased out by a security guard on a segway. Naruto had tried to hitch a ride. "I am glad you got over that. I have so many things I want to tell you. So many-" his voice cracked, when did my eyes start to sting. "Remember that time at your house when all your pocky when missing. That was me. Not the magical pocky fairy. There isn't one…I know." Him at a basketball game. "And when you asked if you would look good in purple and I said sure. I was lying. I hate you in purple." Us at homecoming. high. "My most vivid memory of you was actually from two day ago. We were sitting on your bed talking" Yah, with our tongues down each others throats. "and decided to order a pizza. It took the guy 2 hours to find your house. We paid for a 20 dollar bill in quarters. I laughed so hard that day I fell off your bed." Another photo of us, Naruto screaming like a girl. Me rolling my eyes. "I said my head was going to hurt forever…it did."

"I am sorry for all the stupid things I done, the stupid pranks I've pulled. The people I've hurt." Oh look, a photo of us outside the movies. The haunting of molly hearty…so dumb. He cried like a baby. Kind of like I'm doing now. "Don't let my death be for nothing. Remember me as a was, whatever that even means. I'm no philosopher. Just, love, live, laugh, and most importantly…wear orange to my funeral." I choked on my tears as I laughed. The last photo was of him, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, and I. We were all outside the school. Regents week, it was pouring and we were all soaked. That was the morning after our first time. Three weeks ago. "Please, god. Don't wear pink sakura. Your hair is bad enough already. I love you all, and always will…Stay gold. Darn that girl she scandalous. You are all Purpleishious. " The stage faded. When did I start sobbing this hard. Is Gaara crying. Practically everyone is.

The light comes on to the next photo on the stage. Kiba Inuzuka.

--

Yah…Don't ask about things you don't understand. My friends did a lot of inside jokes that made me laugh and sob at the same time…

Please…be gentle with the flames.


End file.
